Business software applications are designed to allow users to perform a number of tasks. In general, user interfaces for these applications are fixed such that for a particular user, the interface always contains the same controls and types of information. As a result, user interfaces tend to provide too many controls and too much information because the designers need to provide access to all of the controls the user may need. This results in a confusing using interface that includes too much information for the user and does not provide the user with guidance as to which tasks should be completed next.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.